Many weeding apparatus developed for mono-root weeds cut off that portion of a weed which is visible above ground, leaving the root of the weed in its entirety below ground. Such weeding apparatus are frequently ineffective, as the weed tends to regenerate.
Other weeding apparatus extracts the weed and a plug of soil which includes a large portion of the root. Such weeding apparatus leave holes in the ground where the plug of soil was removed in the process of removing the weed.